Network video conferencing allows attendees to participate in a meeting even when various attendees are located in rooms in different cities around the globe. Each video conferencing room typically includes audio visual equipment to capture events occurring in that room and to display events occurring in the other video conferencing rooms involved in a meeting. A table in a video-conferencing room can provide a work space for multiple meeting attendees. Often it is useful to enable meeting attendees seated at such a table to connect a computer or other device to the room's audio visual equipment so that the attendee can present content to other attendees in that room and the other video conferencing rooms. To facilitate such a connection, the video conferencing room may supply a cable for connecting the room's auto visual equipment to the audio and video outputs of an attendee's computer. With multiple attendees seated at a table, the cable may be shared or passed between two or more of those attendees during a meeting. Managing the cable to avoid unsightly tangles and to ensure ease of access can help create an aesthetic appearance for the room and for the table.